Sin and Her Perverted Question XD
by UnForgettableSin
Summary: sucky title.But anyone who don't know,I'm sin and Ayame's that voice in my head.Written randomly and don't blame me if you can feel your IQ dropping.Read meh!


Sin:I wrote this after reading a friend of mine's random YuGiOh fic...that and finding a smokin hot pic of Yugi and Yami shirtless and in tight leather pants and...o.0...gonna stop there...nosebleed...

Tyler:In case anyone is wondering...i'm not her bioligical brother...she just saw me as one untill she got a crush on me...nya nya...

Sin:Oh shut it...AWWW!-glomps Ryou- you're sooo cute!!

Ryou:Thanks...

Sin:Dun...worry...i'm a BakuraRyou supporter at heart...however he's just so adorable!...anyway...randomness coming straight from my insane and twisted mind...it was originally based off a dream i had but...the purple sky and wanilla clouds might confuse people...and the fact that yugi had purple and blond hair while yami had his normal hair style..0.0

* * *

Yugi and Yami were happy together. Happy as in they had no idea about yaoi or fangirls and that their perceptiveness of friendship was friends. They thought of each other as brothers, having shared the same friggin body. Anyway... They knew nothing of yaoi or fangirls...but it all changes with one day...MUWAHAHAHA!!!...-cough,sweatdrop, cough- anyway...back to the story...

Being finished with their parts of the show they lead simpler lives and had decided to take a walk to a local cafe. They talked about the current yu-gi-oh show, GX, when two males were thrown in their path and nearly plowed into them. One, a familiar one, with snowy lavender hair, Bakura. The other male had shoulder length shaggy pale blue hair and crystal clear turquiose eyes.

Bakura lifted his head to the male,"Is she insane?" he scowled. The new male lifted his head in a pained look, "Yes, actually she is," he rubbed his forehead. They helped each other up. The blue haired male wore a black beader and black jeans with a belt-like necklace with a chain attatched to it. It hung down to his midsection.

A yell about one hundred feet away stole everyone's attention. A girl was walking up to them with a wide eyed Ryou behind, holding onto her hand. She had several natural highlights from a pale/almost white blond to gold to a light brown. Her hair was long and she wore the same outfit as the blue haired male, down to the belt-chain necklace.

"Hello Yugi!Yami!" Ryou smiled at them,"This is my friend, Sin. She's also a hikari! This is her yami Ayame." The wind shifted and Sin's chin length shaggy bangs swayed giving them a view of her also crystal clear silver eyes.

"I wanted to meet ya.Ba-chan said he would take us their." Sin explained, completely oblivious to the fact of a hyper Ryou snuggling into her side like a puppy and holding on like she was his life line. "After you threatened him, let's not forget that." Ayame pointed out, also while pointing a black and green book at her. Her silver orbs widened and she grabbed the book and she and Ryou read through it together."Anyway. You guys were heading to a cafe...let's go." Ayame led them the rest of the way to the cafe. Yami and Yugi exchanged confused looks but followed.

At the cafe a poor Sin was stuck in the middle of two hikari's as their bubbley personalities took over. It went Sin, Ryou, Bakura, Ayame, Yami then Yugi around the circular cafe table. Sin sucked on a turquiose slushy while reading her green and black book. Every once in a while she'd look to each of the bubbley males then turned back to her precious book. Ayame spoke to Bakura and Yami quietly in his usual serious tone, " We'll regret letting her have sugar. Loaded up on hawian punch she's more hyper than Ryou and Yugi put together. He turned to his friend across the table, deeply involved in whatever was happening in her book. As if reading minds she answered," It's a fanmade book about Yu-Gi-Oh! and I and many other fangirls read for pleasure and to be absorbed in sweet fantasy and be pulled out of reality." she paused before slaming the book down loud enough to catch the two bubblers' attention. "Which reminds me. Are You gay?"

"PPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!!!!!!!!!..." Yugi and Yami shared identical shocked expressions.Bajura grinned evilly and Ryou's eyes widened. Sin glared angirly at them waiting for an answer. Sensing impending doom Yami answered, "I don't fuckin' know!" Which earned him a swat and glare from Yugi.

"Here, I'll make it easier for you." She stood and took Yami's hand and then Yugi's hand and placed them over each other's crotches. Cupping their fingers slightly in the material, ensuring a nice blush on their cheeks."If you are, the results will be interesting," grinning evily she took yugi and used momentum to swing him into Yami's lap, aplying more pressure. She pushed them so they were up against each other's chests. Then, in the suprise of all occurances today. Smashed their lips together.

They shared wide eyed expressions before Yami's eyes darkened and eventually closed, applying more pressure to his look-alike's crotch.Yugi moaned and leaned into Yami's chest, giving into him completely. Yami took control and brought Yugi to the floor, where he then began to ravish his hikari.

"AW MY GAWD!!!MY EYES!!" Bakura slammed his hand over his eyes, to where Ayame just sat there dumbfounded. While Sin sat cross legged with a wide-chocolate-eyed Ryou sitting comforably on her lap. "Sin?" Ryou asked. His reply was a nuzzle to his neck courtisy of Sin. "Do you think Yugi's a virgin?" Sin stopped and watched them intenly, "Well if he is, then he must' a read a hell of a lotta lemony fanfictions." Sin stated. Pleased with the affect of her evil medling in her friends' lives.

* * *

Sin:Man...took forever to put this up...

Echo:This happened in a dream...

Sin:Yup...now...i know my Rumors readers are totally ploting my death but i just can't find the write words to put down the chapter...Coments?questions about my sanity?Send 'em!!!


End file.
